


Lost and Found

by grammi1120



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammi1120/pseuds/grammi1120
Summary: "I knew this would not be an end, all because it was a beginning."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly/gifts).



The beautiful dark green, moist and dense, with a flowing river to provide for the life that encompasses it, incandesced the environment that surrounds me. Sounds of birds chirping and insects buzzing, like a symphony from nature itself, calling me. A pull from reality, deeper connections. It rips through the fabric of the universe in perfect harmony. It is balance and equilibrium.

It smelled sweet and sour, the fragrance filling me with both joy and pleasure. Rocks around me, dancing unheeded because of me. Then, small water drops from the earth beneath followed. I concentrated, closed my eyes, and in the sudden darkness, I focused on him. I could see the forest and the trees. The roots stood firm to the ground, and the trees seemed to know what I longed. I felt a cold breeze past my cheek, tender and mild. I whispered that name, whose effect on me was so powerful. I thought back to when I last saw him, the look on his face as our lips parted. How I wish he would hold me in his arms again. If I could taste the soft and delicate, slightly rough touch of your lips, I would be complete once more.

I feel empty, and my chest is in pain, I fear something has been pulled and torn. It is a void, which time itself has not healed. At your mention, my wounds get worse. But the tales of a noble hero must be told. I do not want them to forget you. The overwhelming wave of sadness and pain is the best way to break someone. It is addictive really, you get used to it and let it destroy you. I feel so alone. I scream and cry at night, how is it you don't notice?

Still, I've come at peace. At least, I've tried my best. So now, show yourself. Soothe my soul, let us hold hands, the same way we promised to be together before, and so I whisper your name one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of the sunlight bathed my bare skin. I felt the refreshing scent of pine lingering on me. I stood from where I made camp, slowly walked to the river nearby. I filled my hands with fresh water, washing my face. I stared at my reflection. I could not see the hero everyone saw. Is this what compels the others to stray from the light?

I packed my things and followed the path ahead of me. I looked up at the blue sky, tainted with red and orange hues as the sun awoke from its slumber. The colors compliment one another like a majestic work of art painted on a canvas. I wonder what he would see, were he here. My view shifts, now it's hollow. Everything seems subdued in the eyes of those who have lost what they desire. I keep walking, my mind, the powerful dynamo it is, clouded with desolate thoughts.

I hear a crackle, and my gaze shifts towards the sound. I am attent now, centering myself into listening. I close my eyes, trying to enhance my auditory skills. I let go. Suddenly, I can hear the entirety of the forest. I have lost myself, rooting my powers. I try to channel it, go where I haven't previously.

I open my eyes, but this is not reality. I can see things I couldn't before. I'm in the same place, yet I'm not. I'm baffled. Everything here was so effervescent. Even the seasons had changed, it was chillier. Snow started to fall. Oddly, it reminded me of that one time I had been with him. Not as allies, rather enemies. Back then, I hadn't even thought about what he was. His soul was tainted, strained, corrupted. I only saw his wrong-doings, and I would've killed him for it, had we not ceased to fight. Now I know, these are not the paths that guide the light.

I heard it again, the sudden crackle. This time it was behind me. I turned back, and my face was absorbed in surprise. Flakes of snow accentuated his long dark hair. The coarse fabric of his black coat merely inches from me. Then, he whispered my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Time itself went still, and I couldn't move. I felt like I was falling into a dark and endless pit. He was here. Standing. And he had whispered my name, so subtle in his lips. I wanted to say so much, but so little came out of me.

"Ben," I mumbled, my face expressionless. What was I supposed to do now? So long had I waited for this moment, and it finally came. But I did not know how to respond, react. It was all so surreal.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for an instant. I had to know if this phantasmagoria was real. My eyelids slowly opened again. Ben was still standing in front of me.

Tears trickled down my cheeks. His hand wiped them away, and he pulled me close. I saw his face, and he smiled. I embraced him, hugged him. Tears kept flowing.

I lifted my chin, to level my eyes with his. He maintained his gaze locked on my eyes. I could feel the tension in the air, unyielding. He read me like a book, and I could see it in the sudden change of his look. It shifted, and I saw pain. He knew my fears, losing him again.

I whispered his name, a demand to answer.

"I don't know," he said. It was an honest and sincere reply.

I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I felt the urge to scream and cry, but I didn't. It was all real, and I was here. I was here with Ben. My fingers traced the remains of his scar. In the heavy pine scent, I could savor his unique aroma. I held my gaze towards those dark yet mesmerizing eyes. My hands went past his sharp jawline, behind the ears, where I could feel his wavy black hair.

His hands loosened on my grip, and he pulled me closer. I stared at his big lips, one of my hands caressing the rough and soft patches of skin. I tilted my head, closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of his soft lips on mine. It was so sweet, and his hands moved to my waist. It became rough quickly, in a pleasurable form, and when we both gasped for air, he held me.

"I love you," he whispered behind my ear. I looked at him, tears flowing from my eyes again. I was lost, despair all over me without him, but he is here now.

He is promising and giving me his soul. I look at him, and his face is so beautiful. His grip tightens on me, and I am surprised when his voice breaks.

"I will not let you go," he cries, and I embrace him. I hold him even tighter, and I look at him.

"I will not let you go either," I say, and I kiss him. It was a promise, one I would not break. I am bound to care for his soul, as he is bound to care for mine. I knew this would not be an end, all because it was a beginning.

_The End_


End file.
